<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speaking terms by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673681">Speaking terms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes or no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speaking terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost is visiting her boyfriend Colin Creevey.</p><p>Rowena asked, "Does this mean we're on speaking terms again, dear?"</p><p>Colin smiled. "For now, yes."</p><p>Rowena sighed. "Thank Merlin, I thought I might have to do something else."</p><p>Colin chuckled. "You've done enough to show me how much you care, Row."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>